truetigressfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Alice Cullen
History Not much is know about Mary's history except that her mother was a young girl who abandoned her daughter. Her mother was presumably a Necromancer and it is presumed that the girl abandoned Mary to keep her from danger. Renesmee's Saga Renesmee's Saga: Shooting Star Mary was first seen in a vision by Alice, there was no explanation for the vision but it is presumed that she saw Mary much like she saw the Cullens and found them. Mary was found by Alice and quickly formed a bond with her, and Jasper also managed to get over his lust for Mary's blood to also form an even stronger bond with her than Alice had. When Madison is born, Mary plays with her a lot and the two spark up an immediate friendship even though Madison is highly more developed Mentally than Mary. Renesmee's Saga: Blue Moon Mary is now bestfriends with Madison and at her birthday party, it is obvious to her that Mary is totally head over heels for Leo. She is convinced that Leo would never want anybody 'like her' though as she sees herself as a mere mortal, not as beautiful nor as intelligent as any of her family and not even half as beautiful as the humans Leo usually dates. She later finds herself been abducted by witches during a family baseball game. They don't expect anything to happen, but the Malimagam (evil witches) come and take her away because they know what she really is and they know the power Necromancers hold, though they do not tell her this. During her time with the Malimagam, she is brainwashed and tortured because she is defiant and refuses to live like them. She is made to forget the Cullens and taught to believe that the Cullens were the ones who kidnapped her and that they never loved her; they only wanted her for her power. Madison goes after Mary to save her without telling her parents, various others try to also go save her but they are stopped due to the dangers. Even under this pretense she cannot help but wonder why the Cullens would want to go through all the trouble of stealing a witch as she doesn't yet know what she truly is. Leo finally manages to escape from his parents house and rushes to find Mary. Due to her questions and her brief moments of lucidity, the Malimagam decide she is too much of a liability and they decide to kill her by cooking her alive in a brass oven. As she slowly burns to death Leo comes to her rescue and kills the witches and saves her life by taking her out of the brass oven and running away with her before they can hurt her or take her away again. Mary and Leo then find themselves in an awkward situation as Mary doesn't know who Leo is as she forgot her family, but with a little help she remembers before admitting to Leo that she loved him while she was saying what she remembered. Leo tells her he also loves her and she remembered everything. Leo manages to heal her wounds miraculously quickly, this is when his power of healing is discovered. They run into Mary and Benjamin after trying to find them, they face off with a few of the Volturi guards before Mary collapses and dies, her heart stops. Benjamin knows there is only one way to counteract this and he tells Leo and Madison about his friend who can bring her back to life by getting her heart to beat again. This is the only known way to bring a mortal back to life who has been cursed to die. They get to Zachariah and he manages to bring Mary back to life, Madison and Leo are over joyed, and they help nurse her back to health. When Mary and Leo go home, they leave Madison behind to stay with Benjamin. They explain to their family the situation. Mary and the Cullens then get word of the war and she joins her family in taking down the Cullens, knowing that her skills in magic that she has learned could be extremely beneficial to the Cullens and could help them win the war. Renesmee's Saga: Forever Sunset Generations After Saga Generations After: Super Nova Generations After: Eternal Sundown Novellas/ One shots Living The Dream Personality Appearance Name Abilities Mary's abilities before she was a vampire were common witch magic and Necromancer magic as she came from a long line of Necromancers. When she was turned she had the ability to change somebody's mood and feelings through touching them, this was vastly more powerful that Jasper's power as she could also change the way people felt about each other. Due to her Necromancer heritage she is also immune to death as she technically has control over it. She can use her necromancer powers and witch powers as a vampire still. Relationships Trivia